


Goodbye

by destiny335



Series: Lucaya Texts [5]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Texas, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas is moving back to Texas so he can convince his father that New York is better and Maya hates goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

   Maya felt betrayed. No, she was angry. No, she was furious. You know what, Maya just felt mix emotions about what's happening at the moment.

   It was almost eight and instead of texting Lucas, she was trying to avoid him. She didn't want to speak to him. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it.

***PING***

> **Ranger Rick: Where are you?**
> 
> _Maya: my house?_
> 
> **Ranger Rick: Why?**
> 
> _Maya: bc i live here??_
> 
> **Ranger Rick: You know what I mean Maya. Why didn't you come say goodbye? You know I need to see you.**
> 
> _Maya: and YOU know that goodbyes are not my thing, ranger rick. especially when you're leaving us all for good_
> 
> **Ranger Rick: I'm only going back to Texas for a semester, at most. I just need time to convince my father that New York was good for me.**
> 
> _Maya: one semester is plenty of time to remember how much greater texas is than new york_
> 
> **Ranger Rick: That won't happen.**
> 
> _Maya: but what if it does_
> 
> **Ranger Rick: Maya.**
> 
> _Maya_ _: Lucas._
> 
> **Ranger Rick: It won't, I promise. I'll even call you every day to update you on how much it sucks being away from all of you. Okay?**
> 
> _Maya: i'll be holding you to that, ranger rick_
> 
> **Ranger Rick: Good. Now come over here so I can say see you in person soon.**
> 
> _Maya: fine._

   Maya quickly slipped on her vans, missing Lucas, even though the last time she saw him in person was just yesterday.

   By the time she got to Lucas' home, she was out of breath and panting.

   "Damn, I need to exercise more."

   "That you do Pancake." Maya whips her head around, seeing Lucas staring at her, smirking.

   "You haven't left yet?"

   "Obviously not, or I wouldn't have told you to come on by."

   "No need for the sarcasm Friar." Maya rolls her eyes at Lucas, but hugs him tightly anyway.

   "Please don't leave me." Lucas hugs Maya just as tightly, placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

   "I won't. I'll be back soon. I promise."

   "Really, truly promise. I can't lose another person that I love."

   "I really, truly promise. I won't ever let you go."

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
